The Covenant Of Marriage
by Ranindri
Summary: Haruno Sakura akan di jodohkan dengan pria duda beranak satu./ "tapi aku tidak mau di jodohkan dengan dia yang tidak aku kenal"/"aku akan datang melamarmu sebelum kau di jodohkan" / SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1 Prolog

Cinta itu rumit.

Cinta itu kegilaan.

Cinta itu aneh.

Cinta itu misteri.

Namun..

Cinta itu indah.

Cinta itu realita.

Cinta itu sederhana.

Cinta itu bermakna.

.

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : SasuSaku

Warning : Typo bertebaran dimana-mana. OOC dll.

.

.

.

.

Sakura POV

Namaku Haruno Sakura. Usiaku minggu depan akan duduk 24 tahun. Aku putri satu-satunya dari Haruno Kizashi dan Haruno Mebuki. Mereka orang tuaku dan aku adalah putri kesayangan mereka yang selalu di manjakan oleh mereka. Tapi sebenarnya tidak selalu. Tapi itu sudah kebanyakan.

Aku kuliah di jurusan kedokteran di Konoha Uneversity Dan ketika lulus nanti aku siap berkerja di Haruno Hospital. Rumah sakit itu milik keluargaku. Tapi meski itu milik keluargaku sendiri, aku tidak mau masuk kesana hanya karena itu milik keluargaku. Aku ingin bisa masuk kesana dengan usaha dan pretasiku sendiri. Aku ingin menunjukkan pada dunia luar, jika aku putri yang membanggakan. Bukan anak yang selalu mengandalkan nama besar keluarganya.

Oh.

Di saat usiaku menginjak 24 tahun nanti, tepatnya satu minggu lagi. Orang tuaku berniat menjodohkanku dengan anak sahabat mereka. Ah, aku lupa siapa namanya. Emm mungkin oreo, moiro, aku tidak tahu dan tidak akan mau tahu siapa namanya. Itu tidak penting, sekalipun itu penting bagi mereka, orang tuaku. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin menolaknya. Memang usiaku sudah pantas untuk menikah. Tapi masalahnya disini adalah mereka menginginkanku menikah dengan pria duda beranak satu. Usianya 27 tahun dan anaknya berusia 2 tahun. Aku tentu menolaknya dengan keras. Aku akan kabur jika mereka memaksaku. Biarpun dia tampan sekalipun, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya. Itu keputusanku. Titik.

Sebenarnya ada satu solusi untuk menyelesaikan masalah tersebut, yaitu memperkenalkan lelakiku pada mereka. Jadi perjodohan konyol itu akan di batalkan. Tapi bodoh, aku bahkan tidak memiliki kekasih. Bagaimana bisa?

Mungkin aku harus menyewa seorang lelaki untuk bisa mengaku dia calon suamiku dan menyelamatkanku dari perjodohan yang mengerikan itu.

.

.

.

¤¤Senin¤¤

Siang ini aku seperti biasa menjemput adik sahabatku yang bernama Shion. Dia gadis muda yang cantik, tapi terlalu pendiam. Sangat beda jauh dengan kakaknya yang kelewat tidak punya malu. Ino lebih memilih kekasihnya dari pada adik kandungnya sendiri. Sehingga pada akhirnya ia memintaku untuk menjemput Shion. Aku mungkin akan tertawa keras bila mengingat tingkah Ino yang selalu membuatku frustasi. Dia menyebalkan tapi aku menyukainya. Dia sahabat tersayangku, tapi terkadang aku berpura-pura tidak mengenalnya jika dia berperilaku yang memalukan. Tapi dia tidak marah. Dia tahu bagaimana aku. Dia tahu kapan aku serius dan kapan aku bercanda. Dia sahabat yang luar biasa.

Aku cukup menunggu di dalam mobil. Karena Shion akan mendatangiku sendiri. Ia sudah tahu jika aku yang menjemputnya atas perintah kakaknya.

Aku melihatnya keluar dari gerbang sekolahannya dan dia langsung datang menghampiriku. Saat dia masuk, aku langsung tancap gas. Karena satu jam lagi aku ada kelas di kampus. Aku tidak boleh terlambat karena dosenku untuk mata pelajaran ini sangat galak.

.

.

.

¤¤Selasa¤¤

Aku bangun kesiangan tapi aku tidak terlambat ke kampus.

Aku bersyukur meski perutku terus berteriak minta tolong. Aku kelaparan.

Setelah satu mata kuliah selesai, aku bergegas ke kantin, yah untuk mengisi perutku agar cacing dalam perutku tidak melakukan demo besar-besaran.

Aku sudah tidak tahu harus makan apa. Semua makanan yang ada di kantin ini sudah membosankan. Jadi aku cuma makan roti bakar plus satu gelas ocha hangat. Itu bagus untuk tubuhku karena suhu yang dingin ini.

Saat mengedarkan pandanganku, aku melihatnya. Dia Uchiha Sasuke. Lelaki tampan dan menjadi pujaan di kampus ini. Hampir semua gadis di kampus ini menggilainya. Emm termasuk aku.

Haha ini gila. Ini tidak mungkin. Tapi ini realita bahwa aku menyukai kouhai-ku. Dia tiga tahun lebih mudah dariku. Sial. Ini kegilaanku.

Dia melihat ke arahku dan dia tersenyum. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia tersenyum padaku karena ada banyak orang disini. Saat aku memutar kepalaku ke belakang, aku tidak melihat siapapun di belakangku. Jadi apa benar dia tersenyum padaku? Ouh aku sudah mulai sedikit GR. Tapi dia sudah menghilang saat aku memutar kepalaku ke semula. Aku mendesah kecewa saat berharap dia menghampiriku.

Kuliahku selesai untuk hari ini. Dan sialnya mobilku mogok. Lalu aku harus pulang naik apa. Ino sudah pulang dengan kekasihnya 10 menit yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa sekarang. Mungkin aku harus meninggalkan mobilku di kampus, dan sementara aku pulang dengan taxi.

Sudah dua puluh menit aku menunggu berharap ada sebuah taxi yang lewat. Tapi sialan. Ini cuma mebuang-buang waktu saja. Dan di saat kejenuhanku, aku melihatnya. Dia menatapku dan berjalan ke arahku. Aku tidak mau terlalu kepedean jika dia berniat memang ingin menghampiriku. Sampai saat ada sebuah mobil ferari berhenti di depanku. Jendela itu terbuka. Dan ternyata ia adalah teman seangkatanku, namanya Sabaku Gaara. Dia lelaki yang tampan dan sangat baik terhadapku.

"Kau mau ku antar pulang" dia malaikatku. Dan aku mengangguk langsung.

Aku melihatnya turun dan membukakan pintu untukku. Aku tersenyum "terima kasih"

"Jadi kau tidak membawa mobil?" Tanyanya seraya melirikku. Ia lalu menancap gas. Mobil ini berjalan sedang dan aku suka.

Aku mendesah berat dan menggeleng "mobilku mogok" dia hanya ber "oh" ria saja.

"Jadi bagaimana ulang tahunmu nanti?" pertanyannya membuatku malas menjawabnya. Ia tidak tahu akan perjodohan konyol itu.

"Tidak bagaimana-bagaimana" jawabku malas.

Gaara menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Pesta?"

Aku menggeleng "sepertinya tidak akan ada pesta. Ah mungkin pesta piyama" aku terkekeh. Sepertinya ideku barusan tidak terlalu buruk. Aku bisa merayakannya dengan sahabat sahabatku.

Gaara tertawa "itu sangat brilian. Apa aku di undang?" Sepertinya dia berharap penuh aku mengundangnya. Tapi dia tahu jawabanku apa.

.

.

.

¤¤Rabu¤¤

Musim semi sebentar lagi. Jadi aku bisa menikmati Hanami dengan orang tuaku dan sahabat sahabatku. Itu hari yang luar biasa.

Ini bukan hari kuliahku. Tapi aku menemani Ino ke kampus. Katanya dia ingin mengantar flasdisk milik adik sepupunya yang tertinggal. Flasdisk itu penting untuk presentasi tugasnya.

Jurusan bisnis Manageman ternyata. Aku hanya menunggu di depan pintu masuk. Dan Ino masuk menemui adik sepupunya, Deidara. Saat aku menunggu, aku melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahku. Ah sial, ini adalah kelasnya. Aku jadi sedikit gugup saat dia sudah hampir ada di dekatku. Dia menatapku dan aku berpura-pura tidak melihatnya. Aku bersandar pada dinding samping pintu masuk. Mencoba bersikap rileks dengan menatap begitu menariknya lantai marmer. Dia berhenti repat di depanku. Jadi aku putuskan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kau bukan anak bisnis" dia melihatku kemudian melihat ke dalam kelasnya. Dan dia benar aku bukan anak bisnis. "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanyanya saat ia kembali menatapku. Dan tiba-tiba aku jadi begitu takut menatap matanya. Entahlah, aku merasa tatapannya penuh dengan selidik dan tajam. Nada suaranya tedengar sangat dingin. Sumpah, ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar suaranya langsung yang mengajakku berbicara. Biasanya aku hanya mendengar suaranya yang sedang berpidato dalam sebuah aula besar.

"Aku menunggu temanku yang sedang menemui adik sepupunya" aku tidak menatap wajahnya. Yang aku lihat adalah kancing kemejanya. Ia memakai kemeja warna hitam dan itu membuatnya terlihat seksi di mataku. Warna hitam merupakan warna seksi selain merah.

Aku melihatnya mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa tindakannya selanjutnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian Ino keluar. Aku merasa sedikit bersyukur saat Ini mengajakku pergi meninggalkan kampus. Urusannya sudah selesai. Dia menyelamatkanku dari kegugupanku. "Hei aku dengar kau akan di jodohkan, Jidat?" Ucap Ino tiba-tiba. Dan aku langsung membekap mulut tajamnya itu. Aku harap Sasuke tidak mendengarnya. Kenapa Ino harus mengucapkannya di saat Jarak kami dengan Sasuke belum sepenuhnya jauh. Ah aku yakin Sasuke pasti mendengarnya. Ino sialan. Tapi anehnya, saat aku membekap mulut Ino, aku sempat menoleh ke arah Sasuke dan aku jelas-jelas melihat matanya sedikit membulat. Yah dia terkejut dan itu fakta jika Sasuke pasti mendengar apa yang di pertanyakan Ino padaku.

.

.

.

¤¤Kamis¤¤

Jam kuliahku ternyata kosong. Dosen kesayanganku tidak hadir. Sungguh aku sedih. Aku kecewa. Pelajaran anatomi harus aku lewatkan.

Aku dan Ino memutuskan pergi ke taman belakang kampus. Dan aku senang berada disini. Disini sangat indah dan nyaman. Ini adalah tempat faforitku di kampus. Begitu hening dan sejuk. Ah aku belum mengatakan jika Ino satu jurusan denganku.

Dan disini kami membahas soal perjodohan gilaku.

"Sudah aku bilang kan, aku tidak mau menikah dengan pria duda itu" rasanya aku sudah ingin menangis. Waktunya tinggal beberapa hari lagi. Aku hampir frustasi.

Ino memelukku. Dia terkadang menjadi sangat dewasa di depanku. Dan itu menenangkanku. Aku harap yang melihat kami berpelukkan seperti ini tidak akan salah paham.

.

.

.

¤¤Jum'at¤¤

Sepulang dari kampus. Aku pergi ke kafe 'samurai'. Hei kafe ini terlihat unik. Pelayan lelaki memakai pakaian ala samurai dan pedangnya jangan lupa, yah meskipun imitasi. Astaga, tapi ini sungguh unik. Di jaman modern ini aku bisa melihat Samurai hebat wkwk. Tapi sayang saat aku masuk, ternyata semua meja penuh dan tinggal satu tempat duduk yang kosong. Asal kalian tahu. Disini adalah kafe lesehan. Haha. Jadi sedikit tradisional. Kami duduk bersimpuh dengan bantal kecil dibawahnya. Ok aku mulai mendekat dan berjalan sedikit cepat agar tidak ada yang lebih cepat menempatinya. Aku sedikit gugup karena harus satu meja dengan Sasuke.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Tanyaku pelan. Dan ternyata dia terkejut. Dia sedang asik berkutat dengan gadget canggihnya.

Dia menelusuri tempat disana. Mumgkin dia juga tahu. Di tempatnya adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki sisi kosong. Dan aku akan mengisinya.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menempatinya" Dia tersenyum tipis.

Dan aku mulai memesan mie ramen dengan ekstra pedas.

Lima menit kami duduk terdiam. Tapi kemudian pertanyaannya mengejutkanku.

"Apa benar kau akan menikah?" Apa aku harus menjawabnya. Dia benar-benar mendengar pertanyaan Ino tempo lalu. Kami tidak terlalu akrab sebelum ini, bagaimana bisa dia bertanya seberani itu?

"Tidak sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyukainya" Aku jujur pada akhirnya.

"Tapi kau di jodohkan" aku tahu itu sebuah pernyataan. Sial. Mungkin aku akan memberitahunya tentang apa yang terjadi di hidupku.

"Tapi maaf kita tidak saling mengenal kan?" Bodoh. Aku tahu semua tentang dia. Siapa namanya dan dari keluarga mana dia berasal. Dan dia menyeringai. What?

"Kau tahu aku dan aku cukup tahu kau" Pesananku datang. Dan aku mulai mengaduk-aduknya menggunakan sumpit. Jantungku seperti ingin meloncat. Apa dia juga tahu jika aku menyukainya. Tidaaak. Sial sial.

"Darimana aku tahu kau. Sepertinya kau terlalu pede" aku mulai meniup mie yang sudah menjepit di sumpitku. Dan siap memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutku.

Aku melihatnya, dan dia sedang terkekeh. "Aku cukup populer, kau tahu itu. Kau juga pasti tahu soal semua gadis di kampus sangat tergila-gila padaku. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka bersedia jadi mainanku" Dia meneguk sedikit minumannya. Tidak penting apa yang di minumnya. Aku hampir lupa jika dia adalah seorang playboy. Dan aku tidak menyukai itu. Wajahku sedikit tertunduk sedih. Aku harap dia tidak melihatku seperti ini.

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan. Karena aku tidak mengenal siapa dia yang di jodohkan denganku" menghela napas berat. "Tapi mereka akan membatalkannya asal aku membawa seorang pria ke hadapan mereka" Dia terdiam saat aku selesai bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolongmu" Aku diam karena masih mengunyah makananku. Memangnya menolong seperti apa yang dia maksut?

"Datang melamarmu sebelum hari perjodohanmu" Sontak perkatannya membuatku tesedak. Oh terima kasih untuk hari yang gila ini. Dan aku melihatnya khawatir karena aku tersedak. Sedikit batuk-batuk dan efeknya hidungku menjadi berair. Dia tahu aku kesakitan. Dia memesankan air putih untukku dan memberikan tisu untukku. Terima kasih ternyata dia tidak sedingin yang aku kira.

Aku mulai tenang "kau serius?" Tanyaku berusaha mencari keseriusan darinya. Itu berarti apakah kami akan menikah? Aku sedikit senang dan tubuhku menjadi gemetaran karena saking gugupnya.

"Aku sangat serius" jawabnya kemudian

"Tapi kenapa?" Alisku mengerut "Haha kau tidak becanda kan? Kau akan melamar gadis yang lebih tua darimu" jeda sejenak "usiaku 24 tahun dan kau setahuku masih 21 tahun"

Dia mengedikan bahunya "tidak masalah" Kali ini dia menatapku dengan sangat serius "karena aku juga membutuhkanmu" ia menghela napas besar "kita memiliki nasib yang sama"

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke POV

Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Usiaku 21 tahun. Aku adalah putra bungsu dari Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha fugaku. Aku merupakan harapan besar beginya. Aku putra kebanggaannya. Jadi aku tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tuaku. Dan aku kuliah dengan jurusan Bisnis Manageman. Berharap bisa menjadi pebisnis yang sukses dan bisa menjadi penerus bagi Ayahku. Ah, aku juga memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Itachi. Usianya 28 tahun dan masih single. Tapi saat ini ia sedang ada di luar negeri. Memimpin anak cabang perusahan Uchiha Corp disana.

Aku adalah lelaki tampan yang banyak di gilai oleh teman-teman gadisku. Bukan narsis, tapi itu realita. Meski aku sering bergonta-ganti pasangan tapi aku bukanlah playboy, meski kebanyakan yang mengataiku seperti itu tapi aku tidak peduli. Itu hanya pelarianku saja dari rasa jenuhku. Sejauh dari hubunganku, jujur tidak ada seks di dalamnya. Hanya sebatas ciuman, kencan dan yah seperti umumnya. Aku hanya mau melakukan seks dengan gadis yang benar-benar aku cintai.

.

.

.

¤¤Senin¤¤

Ini hari liburku. Karena kuliah memang sedang kosong. Jadi aku menghabiskan waktuku di perusahaan ayah. Aku belajar banyak disana. Membaca berkas-berkas yang seharusnya ayahku yang periksa. Tapi aku yang memeriksanya. Memilah-milah mana dokumen yang harus di setujui untuk kerja sama. Aku tidak boleh menganggap remeh ini, karena rugi dan untungnya ada di pilihanku. Ini mudah bagiku. Karena ayah sepenuhnya memberikan kepercayaannya untukku. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

.

.

.

¤¤Selasa¤¤

Aku bangun cukup pagi. Karena aku tidak mau terlambat datang ke kampus. Aku tidak suka terlambat.

Setelah mata kuliah pertamaku selesai, aku menemani Naruto ke kantin untuk memesan kopi. Katanya dia mengantuk karena begadang melihat sepak bola EURO. Dan aku sama. Jadi aku juga memesan kopi pahit. Karena setelah ini aku akan ada presentasi.

Aku menyelusuri isi kantin ini, dan mataku tak sengaja menangkap siluet gadis berambut merah mudah yang sedang memakan roti bakar. Dia terlihat manis dan cantik. Yah, dia memang sangat cantik. Aku menyukainya. Dia senpaiku. Aku tahu dia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tetap menyukainya. Dia Haruno Sakura. Anak kedokteran. Dia gadis yang baik dan cerdas. Aku tahu banyak lelaki yang juga mengaguminya. Dan aku harus bergerak cepat agar tidak ada yang melangkahiku.

Kini dia melihatku, dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum padanya. Tapi aku harus segera pergi dari sini. Sial. Kopi sudah kami dapatkan di tangan kami.

Kuliahku selesai untuk hari ini. Dan aku melihat Sakura, tapi dari jauh. Dia seperti kebingungan entah aku tidak tahu karena apa. Dia meninggalkan mobilnya begitu saja. Ouh mobilnya mogok. Mungkin seperti itu. Aku mengikutinya diam-diam. Cukup lama aku melihat dia menunggu taxi. Aku sudah ingin menghampirinya dan mengajaknya naik bus bersama tapi Gaara mendahuluiku dengan mobil ferarinya. Sial sial. Kenapa dia mendahuluiku. Aku menyesal meminjamkan mobilku pada Naruto agar bisa berkencan dengan kekasihnya.

.

.

.

¤¤Rabu¤¤

Aku malas kuliah hari ini. Jadi aku berangkat dengan malas-malasan.

Aku tidak bisa bolos walaupun aku ingin. Karena hari ini ada presentasi dan aku tidak bisa melewatkannya.

Dan aku jadi sedikit bersemangat. Karena dari jauh aku melihat Sakura berdiri di depan pintu kelasku.

"Kau bukan anak bisnis" kataku melihatnya kemudian melihat ke dalam kelasku "Ada urusan apa kau kesini?" Tanyaku saat aku kembali menatapnya. Dan aku menyesali nadaku sedikit dingin padanya.

"Aku menunggu temanku yang sedang menemui adik sepupunya" Jawabnya dan aku mengangguk. Aku mengambil ponselku dari saku celana berniat ingin meminta nomor ponselnya. Tapi sial, temannya sudah datang dan mengajaknya pergi.

"Hei aku dengar kau akan di jodohkan, Jidat?" Ucap temannya tiba-tiba. Dan aku terkejut mendengarnya.

.

.

.

¤¤Kamis¤¤

Aku tidak begitu semangat hari ini. Jadi aku putuskan bolos kuliah. Aku mengatakan pada ibuku hari ini kuliah sedang kosong. Aku tidak suka berbohong pada ibuku. Tapi aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan aku merindukan Sakura. Satu semester lagi dia akan lulus. Aku benci itu, itu artinya aku tidak bisa melihatnya setiap hari lagi.

.

.

.

¤¤Jum'at¤¤

Sudah 30 menit aku di kafe 'samurai'. Aku tidak suka kefe ini, menurutku terlalu mencolok. Dan aku tidak mau menjabarkan kafe ini bagaimana. Karena aku berda disini karena terpaksa. Aku memiliki Janji dengan Naruto si dobe itu. Tapi katanya ia tidak bisa datang. Besok aku pasti akan menghajarnya karena sudah mempermainkan waktuku.

"Apa aku boleh duduk disini?" Aku terkejut melihatnya disini. Karena sedang asik berkutat dengan ponselku aku tidak sampai menyadarinya.

Aku menelusuri tempat disini. Karena mejaku adalah satu-satunya yang memiliki satu tempat duduk kosong. Yang lainnya penuh. Jadi aku mengangguk.

"Tentu saja, kau boleh menempatinya" jawabku dengan tersenyum tipis.

Dan dia mulai memesan mie ramen dengan ekstra pedas. Apa dia bisa tahan dengan rasa pedas. Aku sedikit khawatir jika itu bisa membuatnya sakit perut.

Lima menit kami duduk terdiam. Tapi kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Apa benar kau akan menikah?" Aku sebenarnya ragu untuk bertanya ini. Tapi rasa penasaranku mengalahkan semuanya.

"Tidak sebenarnya. Aku tidak menyukainya" aku lega. Tapi dia belum selesai dengan ucapannya.

"Tapi kau di jodohkan" Aku harap dia mau memberitahuku.

"Tapi maaf kita tidak saling mengenal kan?" Sial. Dia benar. Sebelum ini kami belum berkenalan. Meskipun aku sudah tahu semua tentangnya dan siapa dia.

"Kau tahu aku dan aku cukup tahu dirimu" Pesanannya datang. Dan dia mulai mengaduk-aduk makannya menggunakan sumpit.

"Darimana aku tahu dirimu? Sepertinya kau terlalu pede" ucapnya kemudian mulai meniup mie yang sudah menjepit di sumpitnya. Dan siap memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Aku terkekeh mendengarnya "Aku cukup populer, kau tahu itu. Kau juga pasti tahu soal semua gadis di kampus sangat tergila-gila padaku. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka bersedia jadi mainanku" Aku meneguk sedikit minumanku. Sial aku mengatakan keburukanku di depannya. Dan aku menyesal.

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan. Karena aku tidak mengenal siapa dia yang di jodohkan denganku" ia menghela napas berat. "Tapi mereka akan membatalkannya asal aku membawa seorang pria ke hadapan mereka" Aku terdiam saat dia selesai bicara.

"Bagaimana kalau aku menolongmu" Ungkapku tiba-tiba. Tapi aku serius. Dia masih diam karena masih mengunyah makanannya. "Datang melamarmu sebelum hari perjodohanmu" Sontak perkataanku membuatnya tesedak. Oh maafkan aku. Aku tahu, aku sudah membuatnya kaget. Aku mengkhawatirkannya yang tersedak gara-gara ucapanku. Sedikit batuk-batuk dan efeknya hidungnya menjadi berair. Aku memesankan air putih untuknya dan memberikan tisu padanya.

Dia terlihat mulai tenang "kau serius?" Tanyanya berusaha mencari keseriusan dariku. Aku tahu itu. Karena ini masalah serius. Dan aku tidak akan main-main dalam hal ini. Aku tidak mau kehilangannya. Itu berarti kami akan menikah.

"Aku sangat serius" jawabku yakin.

"Tapi kenapa?" Alisnya mengerut "Haha kau tidak becanda kan? Kau akan melamar gadis yang lebih tua darimu" jeda sejenak "usiaku 24 tahun dan kau setahuku masih 21 tahun"

Aku mengedikan bahuku "tidak masalah" Kali ini aku menatapnya dengan sangat serius "karena aku juga membutuhkanmu" Aku menghela napas besar "kita memiliki nasib yang sama" dan aku berbohong.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤TBC¤¤¤

 **A/n** : Fict baru dari saya..

Haha.. bagaimana?

Suka?

Maaf banyak kekurangan.

Karena kesempurnaan hanya milik Allah semata.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

Naruto Masashi Kishimoto

M/SasuSaku/Romance and drama/OOC, Typo(s)

WARNING : Sesuaikan dengan umur untuk membacanya.

.

.

.

.

.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤Happy Reading¤¤¤

.

.

.

.

.

[SAKURA POV]

Setelah pembicaraanku dengan Sasuke tadi sore, aku jadi memikirkan banyak hal. Bagaimana hubungan kami akan berjalan nanti? Dan bagaimana reaksi orang tuaku nanti, jika melihat Sasuke datang untuk melamar diriku. Hari ini hari yang sangat gila untukku. Aku memang menyukai Sasuke. Sangat. Tapi aku tidak menyangkah jika kami bisa melangkah sampai sejauh ini. Membuat sebuah perjanjian dalam pernikahan kami dan yah, akhirnya kami sepakat melakukannya. Jadi malam ini juga, aku ingin menyampaikannya langsung pada Ayah dan Ibuku.

"Sayang! makan malam sudah siap. Cepatlah turun!" Ku mendengar suara Ibuku yang memanggil dan mentalku sudah siap di uji sekarang.

"Rumah terasa sepi jika kita hanya hidup bertiga saja" Ujar Ayah saat aku menduduki kursi meja makan. Memang benar, meja makan ini cukup panjang jika diisi hanya dengan tiga orang. Ada banyak tempat duduk kosong disini. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Aku tahu Ayah sedang menyindirku. Ibu memberikan satu piring untukku.

"Bagaimana harimu hari ini?" Ibuku bertanya saat ia mengambilkan nasi untukku.

"Hari yang luar biasa" jawabku dengan mengambil kuah sup jamur dan menuangkannya dalam nasiku.

"Benarkah?" Dan aku harus cepat mengatakannya. Ini terlalu bertele-tele.

"Ayah, Ibu. Setelah makan malam selesai, aku ingin bicara. Ada yang ingin ku sampaikan pada kalian"

Ayah dan Ibu menoleh, mereka menatapku seolah aku sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Dan yah, itu memang kenyataanya.

Setelah acara makan malam selesai, kami segera berjalan menuju ruang keluarga. Mereka tahu aku akan bicara serius dengan mereka. Dan dapat kulihat sepertinya mereka juga ingin bicara serius denganku. Menghela napas besar, aku mencoba membuat tubuhku ini sedikit lebih rileks. Jujur ini menegangkan. Masa depanku di pertaruhkan disini. Aku harap mereka mau mendengarkanku.

Jadi sekarang kami sudah duduk saling berhadapan. Lebih tepatnya aku duduk menghadap Ayah dan Ibuku. Ada satu meja memanjang yang membuat jarak pada kami.

Aku sedikit gugup sekarang, tapi ini harus segera di tuntaskan. So, aku memberanikan diri menatap mata mereka dengan tegas.

"Soal perjodohan itu aku menolaknya"

"Tapi kami su-" sebelum Ayah selesai bicara, aku sudah memotongnya. Oh maafkan anakmu yang kurang ajar ini.

"Aku sudah mempunyai kekasih, Ayah. Dan dia marah saat mendengar aku akan di jodohkan" Oke, aku memasang topeng polos dengan kesedihan yang menyedihkan. Aku harap air mataku bisa keluar. Ini akan lebih meyakinkan jika aku bisa menangis sekarang.

"Saki, apa yang kau katakan?" Bagus Ibu. Kau menanyakan pertanyaan yang luar biasa.

Aku menunduk sedih "Aku tidak pernah mengatakan pada Ayah dan Ibu ji-jika aku sudah memiliki kekasih sebenarnya"

"Kau serius, sayang?" Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat mata Ibuku yang berbinar cerah. Ayo dukung anakmu ini, Ibu. Dan aku akan semakin memcintaimu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku belum melihatnya dan memastikan bibit, bebet dan bobotnya. Setidaknya dia harus mapan, berkelas dan seperti kita" Sekarang Ayah terlihat sangat menyebalkan. Tapi aku tahu dia memikirkan masa depan yang cerah untukku.

Aku berpikir sejenak bagaimana cara aku mengatakannya.

"Dia masih kuliah, Ayah. Sama sepertiku. Kami belajar di kampus yang sama"

"Aku pikir kita harus membatalkan perjodohan ini sayang. Saki kita, sudah memiliki kekasih" Ibu aku akan memijatmu setelah ini.

"Lalu kau percaya?"

"Kenapa tidak! Anak kita sudah mengatakannya kan"

"Bagaimana kalau anakmu berbohong. Selama ini mana ada lelaki yang datang kerumah ini bersamanya. Kalau ada juga pasti Sasori, sepupunya sendiri" Ibuku terdiam setelahnya. Perdebatan alot ini lumayan membuatku sebal. Ini pertama kalinya aku melihat mereka berdebat selama 24 tahun, sepanjang hidupku. Apa aku sudah bersalah dalam hal ini? Ah bodoh. Nasi sudah jadi bubur. Lanjutkan!

"Besok malam Ayah dan Ibu akan melihatnya" ucapku tegas namun tenang.

"Besok?"

"Iya Ibu. Besok Sasuke akan datang kesini" Ibu mengernyitkan dahinya. Begitu pula Ayah. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?

"Sasuke?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Iya. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke" Entah kenapa wajah Ibuku berseri-seri seperti musim semi. Ini nampak sedikit aneh.

Dan Ayahku tersenyum samar. Why?

Tapi terserahlah. Perjodohan itu harus batal.

"Jadi apa yang akan di lakukannya disini?" Tanya ayahku to the point. Ok dan aku siap menjawabnya dengan to the point juga.

"Datang melamar putri anda, Kizazhi-basan" hei itu bukan jawabanku. Suara itu terasa familiar di telingaku.

"Sasuke-kun?" Mataku pasti sudah membulat saat ini. Kenapa dia bisa muncul begitu saja disini?

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke. Kekasih putri anda" Sasuke berojigi pada orang tuaku. Aku bisa melihat wajah Ayah dan Ibuku sedikit terkejut. Aku saja terkejut apalagi mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku meninggalkan mereka bertiga ke kamar. Ini hari yang melelahkan. Terserah saja si Uchiha itu mau mengatakan apa pada orang tuaku. Aku menghempaskan tubuhku di atas ranjang king-ku. Ah empuk sekali. Ini sangat nyaman. Aku ingin tidur.

20 menit berlalu.

Aku tertidur dalam keadaan kakiku menjulang ke lantai. Dan kini aku terbangun dengan pandangan mata yang sedikit kabur. Sepertinya nyawaku belum kembali sepenuhnya. Lalu, apa Sasuke sudah kembali ke alamnya? Pulang maksudku. Biarkan saja. Tubuhku cukup letih malam ini.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?" Ternyata dia belum pulang. Aku berusaha memfokuskan pandanganku padanya. Dia mendekat dan duduk di sampingku. Aku meliriknya sekilas lalu aku alihkan ke atap langit kamarku. 'Kenapa dia masuk ke dalam kamarku?'

"Baik-baik saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya"

"Kau ingin menggodaku hn?"

Sontak aku langsung menoleh padanya "apa maksudmu?" Aku melihat lirikan matanya mengarah pada dadaku. Ah pantas saja. Belahan dadaku yang cukup di atas standart ini sedikit terlihat. Kaos ini memang memiliki kerah yang cukup lebar "Mesum" dia terkekeh.

"Aku senang melihatnya. Sepertinya sangat pas di genggamanku" sialan. Wajahku pasti memerah padam sekarang. Aku memalingkan wajahku darinya. "Di lihat dari dekat, ternyata kau lebih cantik dari yang ku kira" aku melihatnya kembali. Wajahnya tenang. Tapi suasana disini entah kenapa berubah memanas. Wajahku yang memanas bodoh.

Aku kemudian bangkit dan mendudukkan diri sama seperti Sasuke. Pandangan kami bertemu dan jarak kami pun terasa semakin dekat.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu apa?"

"Aku pernah melihat si kepala merah itu menciummu" aku tersentak. Apa yang dia maksud Gaara? Bagaimana dia tahu? Aku menggeleng. "Tapi kau langsung menamparnya" aku ingat, saat itu Gaara sedang emosi karena aku sudah menolaknya. Tapi setelah itu kami berbaikan kembali.

"Aku tidak suka milikku disentuh oleh orang lain" apa maksudnya? Kenapa Sasuke berkata seperti itu. Tatapan matanya juga menajam, berbeda dari beberapa saat yang lalu.

Dia mencondongkan tubuhnya dan menarik pinggangku posesif. Dia membuat jantungku berpacu semakin cepat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku gugup tapi aku menyukai posisi ini. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah tegasnya. Ketampanannya dan sial, bibirnya sangat ingin aku cium.

Mataku terbelalak saat dia menciumku dengan mata terpejam. Aku menyukai rasanya. Manis dan menggairahkan. Jadi aku berusaha tenang di dekatnya. Aku diam, namun juga tidak menolak. Ini ciuman pertama kami. Aku bisa merasakan dia tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

"Kau menyukaiku" dia mengatakan pernyataannya saat bibirnya masih menempel dibibirku. "Kau tidak menamparku" dia terkekeh setelah memberi sedikit jarak. Sensasi ini luar biasa. Aku menunduk malu tapi dia mengangkat daguku. Mata kami bertemu dan sekali lagi dia menciumku. Ciuman ini semakin panas. Aku bahkan sempat mengerang saat lidahnya mengobrak abrik isi dalam mulutku.

Aku ingin menahan desahanku saat ia meremas payudaraku. Tapi perkataannya membuat aku meloloskan suara desahanku. "Jangan ditahan!" Ciumannya turun ke leher. Menjilatnya dan mengecupnya. Aku sudah terlena dengan sentuhannya. Dan tanpa sadar aku kini berada di atas pangkuannya. Aku memakai rok pendek, dan rok ini pasti sudah tersingkap berantakan. Cumbuannya masih bertahan. Aku membalas ciuman panasnya. Tangan kananku meremas rambut hitamnya, sedangkan tangan kiriku melingkar di lehernya. Aku semakin mendesah saat tangannya membelai paha polosku dan mengarah pada selangkanganku. Ini nikmat. Aku menyukainya. Aku memiringkan kepalaku agar bisa memperdalam ciuman kami, begitupun dengan dirinya. Tangannya menyelinap masuk dan melepas pengait bra-ku. Aku juga bisa merasakan ereksinya di balik kewanitaanku yang masih dilapisi celana dalam. Terkadang dia melepas pagutannya sesaat, namun ia kembali meraup bibirku dengan lebih ganas lagi.

"Aahhhh Sahss..ukeh" erangku saat ia menjilat telinga sensitifku. Sekarang celana dalamku pasti sudah sangat basah. Ini hari yang luar biasa. Tangan Sasuke memainkan putingku dengan jarinya. Lalu ia membelai dan meremasnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku menginginkanmu" suaranya serak dan memberat. Aku tahu, hasratnya sudah berada di puncak. Begitu pula aku. Kedua tangannya bergerak menelusuri dadaku dan aku membuat jarak agar tangannya bisa leluasa memainkan payudaraku. Dan malam ini, aku tidak akan pernah lupa dengan malam ini. Malam yang begitu menakjubkan. Kami menyatu. Dunia kami jadi satu.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku terbangun agak siang pagi ini. Tubuhku letih, sangat letih. Tapi aku harus segera bersiap ke kampus. Hari ini hanya ada satu mata kuliah, dan setelah itu aku dan Ino akan pergi shoping. Ngomong-ngomong kapan terakhir kali aku pergi shoping. Hmm sudahlah.

Ino menjemputku dengan mobil sedan-nya. Dan aku siap sekarang.

Ayah sudah berangkat ke kantor sepuluh menit yang lalu. Jadi aku cuma perlu berpamitan dengan Ibuku.

"Sepertinya ada yang berbeda dengan dirimu" Kata Ino saat mobilnya berjalan. Ia melirikku dan aku hanya mengediikan bahuku acuh.

Aku menyetel radio, dan lagu yang terputar adalah lagu Moon River, aku berniat menggantinya tapi Ino melarangku. Ia juga bersenandung. Suaranya bagus tapi suaraku juga tak kalah bagus. Aku ingat saat SMA dulu. Aku pernah mengikuti ajang lomba menyanyi di sekolah dan aku menang juara dua karena lagu M2M. Luar biasa. (Klo ini seh Author gy curcol. Abaikan)

"Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, Ino" aku juga ikut menikmati ini.

"Bukan aku, tapi kau"

"Aku?"

"Iya kau. Aku merasa kau berbeda. Kau sangat cantik hari ini" Ino tertawa.

"Jadi maksudmu, kau mengataiku jelek begitu?"

"Haha.. tidak tidak. Kau itu gadis cantik, Sakura. Sangat cantik. Tapi pagi ini kau terlihat lebih cantik dari biasanya"

Aku mengacuhkannya. Lagu Moon River selesai. Dan kini berputar lagu Lips Are Movin. Aku suka lagu ini. Lumayan.

Tubuhku bergerak sendiri mengikuti hentakan musik. Kakiku bergoyang menikmatinya. Ino juga ikut menyanyikannya. Siapa yang tidak tahu lagu ini, hn? Lagu ini cukup menarik.

"...na..na..na..na.. .."

"...Ba..ba..ba..ba..ba..ba.."

Perjalanan ini tenang dan kami tetap tidak akan terlambat ke kampus. Kalaupun terlambat, bolos sekali aku pikir tidak akan jadi masalah. Yeah ini menyenangkan.

Aku mengangkat dua jari telunjukku dan menggoyangkannya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Ino tertawa melihatku. Dan aku tersenyum tetap menikmati Lips Are Movin milik Meghan Trainor. Kepalaku ikut menari. Ini menyenangkan.

"I gave you bass, you gave me sweet talk" aku bernyanyi ala penyanyi profesioal

Ino menyahut "Saying how I'm your number one"

"But I know you lie" ini keren. Aku tetap bernyanyi. Jalanan tidak tetlalu padat pagi ini. Aku menyukainya. Ah kenapa rasanya aku sangat bahagia sekali.

"'Cause your lips are moving" bibirku mengikuti lirik berikutnya. Ino masih menikmati musiknya. Sesekali menyahuti lagu Lips Are Movin.

"Baby, don't you know I'm done" kami berdua bahagia.

"If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving" Kami serempak bernyanyi seperti paduan suara. Haha

"If your lips are moving, then you're lyin'"

"If your lips are moving, if your lips are moving"

"If your lips are moving, then you're lyin'"

.

.

.

.

.

Yeah, satu mata kuliah hari ini selesai. Aku bisa langsung ke Mall dan melakukan shoping. Aku berjalan keluar kelas sendirian. Beberapa menit yang lalu Ino memintaku menunggunya di mobil. Katanya dia ingin bertemu dengan yang namanya toilet sebentar.

Aku mengecek ponselku. Siapa tahu ada seseorang yang berusaha menghubungiku. Ternyata ada satu pesan Line yang belum terbaca. Ini chat dari Sasuke.

Sasuke-Koi : Aku merindukanmu.

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Dan aku segera membalas chat yang sudah 20 menit yang lalu singgah di Line-ku. Aku harap Sasuke tidak marah karena aku terlambat membalas pesannya.

Sakura : Benarkah? (Emot dengan tanda tanya?)

Aku melangkah ke arah parkiran yang sudah tidak jauh dariku. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sebuah tangan yang menarikku dan menghimpit tubuhku ke tempat yang tidak bisa terlihat oleh orang lain.

"Kau meragukanku?" Aku terkejut karena Sasuke-lah yang menarikku. Sekilas aku tersenyum tipis.

"Apa?" Tanyaku menjahilinya. Wajahku pasti terlihat seperti gadis polos sekarang.

"Menggodaku, hn. Atau apa kau ingin kita mengulangi percintaan kita semalam" Sasuke mencium bibirku lembut. Dadaku dan dada bidangnya saling bergesekan. Oh tidak. Jangan disini. Aku harus bisa mengendalikan hasratku sekarang.

"Kau gila. Lepaskan aku sekarang" aku berusaha melepaskan diri darinya sebelum ada mata yang melihat kami. Tapi rengkuhanya terlalu kuat. Aku pasrah sekarang.

"Kau yang membuatku gila. Setiap kali melihatmu, aku membayangkan tubuh polosmu. Benar-benar menggoda"

"Kau ereksi"

"Kau merasakannya?" pertanyaanya membuatku menunduk malu.

"Kalau begitu puaskan aku!" Sebelum aku menjawabnya, dia sudah menciumku. Melumat bibirku dan menggigit bibir bawahku. Reflek aku sedikit membuka mulutku dan ia langsung menjelajahi rongga mulutku dengan lidahnya. Tangannya membuka kancing kemejaku dan ia langsung menelusupkan tangannya masuk ke dalam bra-ku. Ia meremas payudaraku dan memainkannya.

"Kita lakukan dengan cepat" Sasuke mengangkat rokku dan menurunkan celana dalamku. Aku juga membantu melepas ikat pinggang serta celananya. Dan ini kedua kalinya kami menyatu. Tempo yang ia berikan awalnya pelan, tapi lambat laun Sasuke semakin menambah tempo kecepatannya. Dan kita klimaks bersama-sama.

"Kita akan bertemu nanti malam. Berdandanlah yang cantik. Tapi jangan memakai gaun yang terlalu terbuka, aku takut tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakanmu" Wajahku merona mendengarnya. Dan aku juga bisa melihat ia tersenyum tipis. Ah dia begitu tampan. Jemarinya membelai lembut wajahku. Tatapan matanya pun begitu meluluhkanku. Astaga. Aku begitu mencintainya. Aku tahu ia akan datang melamarku dengan kedua orang tuanya. Malam ini akan jadi malam yang menegangkan, pasti. Sasuke menaikkan kembali celana dalamku. Dan membantu merapikan kancing bajuku yang sudah dibukanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya malam ini pun tiba. Sekarang aku sudah duduk di antara keluargaku dan keluarga Sasuke. Aku dan Sasuke sedari tadi sudah saling bertatapan penuh makna. Sejujurnya aku tidak tahu Sasuke mengatakan apa pada kedua orang tuanya hingga mereka kini ada disini datang untuk memintaku jadi anak mereka. Jadi menantu mereka. Aku melihat Ibunya begitu cantik dan masih terlihat muda. Tapi Ibuku juga cantik tak kalah darinya. Ayah Sasuke juga tampan seperti Sasuke. Beliau terlihat begitu berwibawa. Juga pemudah berambut panjang, sepertinya seumuran dengan Sasori. Apa dia Kakak Sasuke? Aku sebenarnya tidak begitu fokus dengan apa yang mereka semua bicarakan. Fikiranku menerawang jauh membayangkan kehidupanku setelah menikah nanti. Akan jadi seperti apa?

Aku mencintai Sasuke, tapi aku tidak tahu apa ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Sasuke tidak pernah berkata ia mencintaiku. Ia hanya sering berkata 'aku menginginkanmu' wajahku sedikit berubah murung karenanya. Dadaku juga terasa sesak. Aku takut, setelah apa yang aku berikan padanya, ia lalu meninggalkanku begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam ini aku tidur bersama Ibuku. Ah sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini. Rasanya sangat rindu dengan belaian tangannya yang mengusap rambutku saat aku mau tidur.

"Jadi katakan, kenapa anakku berubah manja seperti ini!" Ibuku tidur menyamping menatapku. Begitu pula denganku. Ibuku mengusap bahuku lembut.

"Apa aku tidak boleh bermanja pada Ibu?"

Ibuku tersenyum "Tentu saja boleh. Tapi sampai kapan? Kau akan segera menikah. Yah Tuhan anakku sudah dewasa sekarang" Ucapnya terkekeh kemudian. Ia beralih mengusap rambutku. "Rambutmu sudah sangat panjang" jeda sejenak "padahal dulu kau tidak suka rambut panjang"

"Karena Ibu lebih menyukai rambut panjang, makanya aku memanjangkannya"

"Kau melakukannya untuk Ibu" aku tersenyum.

"Apa setelah aku menikah, Ibu tidak bisa ikut dengan kami?"

"Anak bodoh. Kau harus belajar mandiri sekarang. Mana mungkin Ibu ikut denganmu. Lalu jika Ibu ikut denganmu, siapa yang menjaga Ayahmu?"

"Kan ada bibik Kaede"

"Astaga, kaede sudah tua sayang. Sudah saatnya dia pensiun jadi kepala pembantu disini"

"Aku pasti merindukan Ibu" tanpa sadar aku menangis. Ya aku begitu menyayanginya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nanti aku hidup tanpa Ibuku lagi setelah menikah. Tidak akan ada lagi yang mengomeliku di pagi hari, tidak ada lagi yang memasakkan makanan faforitku atau memukulku saat aku melakukan kenakalan.

"Ada Sasuke yang menjagamu kan?! Kau akan menjadi seorang istri. Jadilah istri yang baik untuknya"

"Seperti Ibu?" Ibuku tertawa kecil mendengarku.

"Ya, seperti Ibu"

Dan malam ini berlanjut aku tidur dalam pelukan hangat Ibuku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ennģhh sepuluh menit lagi Ibu" ini pasti sudah pagi. Tapi aku masih malas membuka mataku. Aku masih sangat mengantuk.

"Bangun sayang!" Ah suara siapa ya. Aku masih mengantuk. Jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku.

Cup

Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mencium bibirku? Ah ini pasti mimpi.

"Sayang! Kau tidak ingin pergi kencan?"

What the...

Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya "Sasuke-kun?" Aku terkejut melihatnya di kamarku. Dia tersenyum manis. Oh itu sangat indah.

"Bersiaplah mandi. Setelah itu kita pergi berkencan"

"Kencan?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

¤¤¤TBC¤¤¤

Terima kasih banyak kpd :

1\. **dnrkaixo** : Arigatou, ini sudah update.

2. **tomat ceri** : Hehe, maaf banget ya. Tapi itu cuma kebetulan aja..sumpah..Lagian kenapa harus di patokin sama milik beliau, padahal ada banyak bgt cerita di ffn ttg prjodohan..haha Saya tidak terinspirasi dari 'nama' yang sudah anda sebutkan. Ini semua hanya ketidaksengajaan. Tapi terima kasih reviewnya. Eh, bukannya ceritanya sangat berbeda jauh ya, kenapa disamain?

3\. **BlackHead394** : Arigatou, padahal saya newbe disini. Saya benar-benar tersanjung..hehe. ini sudah update.

4\. **Laifa** : Arigatou review-nya.

5\. **Srisaver528** : Arigatou say, ini sudah update.

6\. **Jamurlumutan462** : Arigatou, review-mu tidak pernah telat..hehe ini sudah update.

7. **Shinma Hanasaki** : Hehe..Arigatou koreksinya. Padahal sudah cek beberapa kali, tapi ternyata masih ada aja typonya. Review-nya tengkyu.

8\. **ayutami** : Ini sudah lanjut.

9\. **Guest** : Ini sudah lanjut.

10\. **Kirara967** : Arigatou, ini sudah update.

 _Ok bye.. See ya next chapter!_


	3. Chapter 3 : Kejutan

"Ennģhh sepuluh menit lagi Ibu" ini pasti sudah pagi. Tapi aku masih malas membuka mataku. Aku masih sangat mengantuk.

"Bangun sayang!" Ah suara siapa ya. Aku masih mengantuk. Jadi aku mohon jangan ganggu aku.

Cup

Kenapa aku merasa ada yang mencium bibirku? Ah ini pasti mimpi.

"Sayang! Kau tidak ingin pergi kencan?"

What the...

Mataku terbuka sepenuhnya "Sasuke-kun?" Aku terkejut melihatnya di kamarku. Dia tersenyum manis. Oh itu sangat indah bagiku.

"Bersiaplah mandi. Setelah itu kita pergi berkencan"

"Kencan?"

.

.

.

.

NARUTO © Masashi Kisimoto

Warning : Typo(s), OOC dll

.

.

.

.

[Haruno Sakura akan di jodohkan dengan pria duda beranak satu / "Tapi aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan dia yang tidak aku kenal" / "Aku akan datang melamarmu sebelum kau di jodohkan" / SasuSaku]

.

.

°°Happy Reading°°

.

.

.

 **[SASUKE POV]**

Aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya. Dari dulu, bahkan hingga sekarang aku masih sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak peduli jika ia tiga tahun lebih tua dariku, memangnya umur bisa jadi penghalang buat kami? Tidak. Karena cinta, menurutku tidak ada batasnya.

Aku bahagia, sangat bahagia. Dia milikku, seutuhnya milikku. Jika dulu, aku selalu membayangkan aku bisa memeluknya dan bisa menggenggam tangannya. Bisa mencium juga bisa merasakan harum tubuhnya, tapi sekarang semua itu bukan lagi sebuah bayangan atau khayalanku saja. Semua sudah menjadi kenyataan. Bukan hanya memeluk atau sekedar menggenggam tangannya, tidak hanya mencium dan merasakan harum tubuhnya, tapi aku bisa memlikinya seutuhnya, bahkan bercinta dengannya. Ah, mengingat malam panasku dengannya, membuatku menegang sendiri. Astaga kenapa aku selalu out of caracter jika berhubungan dengannya. Aku tersenyum tipis, cinta memang luar biasa.

Aku bersyukur saat ingat sore itu, Dobe datang terlambat, awalnya Dobe bilang begitu tapi ternyata ia tidak bisa datang. Entahlah, jika saat itu Dobe tidak terlambat, mungkin aku tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara secara langsung dengan Sakura. Dan hubunganku dengannya tidak akan berkembang sama sekali. Mungkin aku harus berterima kasih pada Dobe untuk ini.

.

.

.

 _Minggu, 28 Maret 20xx_

Pagi ini aku datang ke rumah calon istriku, berniat memberi kejutan sedikit dengan kedatanganku yang secara tiba-tiba untuknya. Dan aku tidak menyangka aku tertawa, aku bisa tertawa, mengingat seorang Uchiha sangat sulit bisa tertawa. Sial, hanya bertemu dengannya saja membuatku sangat bahagia.

Ibu Sakura, Mebuki baa-san menyuruhku langsung menemui Sakura kekamarnya. Aku senang, karena beliau begitu mempercayakan anaknya padaku. Boleh aku berbangga diri untuk ini?

Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan masuk kekamarnya. aku sedikit berpikir kenapa pintu kamarnya sama sekali tidak dikunci. Tapi tak masalah juga, asal aku bisa bebas masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Aku melihatnya, dia cantik. Terlihat sangat polos dan manis. Meskipun ia tidak memakai make up tapi ia tetap terlihat begitu cantik, aku menyukainya.

Aku mendekat, menempati sisi kosong tempat tidurnya. Lihatlah! Ia masih tertidur pulas dengan selimut yang menutupinya hanya sebatas sampai pinggulnya. Ia tidur menyamping. Dan gadisku, terlihat seksi. Aku melihat wajahnya, rambutnya yang panjang tergerai menutupi sebagian bantal yang ia pakai dan bibirnya yang sedikit terbuka. Gadisku menggemaskan. Lalu bahunya yang polos sangat menggodaku.

Ah aku ingat dengan tujuanku kesini, aku melihat arah anak jarum pada jam tanganku lalu kembali melihat gadisku. Aku tersenyum tipis.

Aku menyentuhnya, lebih tepatnya membelai pipinya. "Eenngghh sepuluh menit lagi, Ibu" Aku rasa ia mulai merasakan sentuhanku. Musim semiku membuatku sangat gemas. Dasar.

"Bangun sayang!" Ia menggeliat karena sentuhanku, tapi ia tidak lekas membuka kedua emeraldnya. Terpaksa aku harus menciumnya. Mencium tepat dibibirnya. Kalian teringat dongeng Snow White, tapi ini bukan cerita dongeng tentang bagaimana Sang Pangeran bisa membangunkan Putri-nya.

"Sayang, kau tidak ingin pergi kencan?" Aku tersenyum manis saat ia membuka mata.

Dan aku bahagia karena hal pertama yang ia lihat saat ia terbangun adalah AKU. Aku terkekeh saat melihatnya terkejut. Ia sontak bangkit dari tidurnya, astaga melihat tubuhnya yang hanya memakai lingerie putih tipis membuatku ingin memakannya. Meskipun tidak transparan tapi tetap saja dadanya bahkan setengah terlihat. Sial, aku ingin menenggelamkan wajahku diantara dua dadanya yang menyembul itu.

"Kenapa kau bisa masuk?" tanyanya.

Aku gusar, antara keinginanku untuk menjamahnya atau menahan hasratku.

Menghela napas besar, akhirnya aku memilih untuk menahan nafsuku. Mengabaikan pertanyaannya.

"Bersiaplah, kita akan pergi kencan" Aku tersenyum. Dan setelah mencium lama bibir mungilnya, aku langsung beranjak meninggalkan ia dikamarnya.

"Kencan?" Aku menyeringai membayangkan wajah gemasnya pasti sedang terkejut.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita akan kemana, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyanya bingung menatapku yang sedang menyetir. Kami dalam perjalanan kesuatu tempat. Setidaknya aku harus membawanya ketempat dimana ada keluarga barunya yang sedang menanti kedatangannya. Aku tersenyum menoleh kearahnya.

"Mansion Uchiha"

Kami sampai, saat sudah sampai didepan pintu utama Mansion keluargaku, langkah kakinya tiba-tiba terhenti. Ada apa dengannya?

"Ada apa?" Aku mengangkat satu alisku kenapa ia menatapku aneh.

Wajahnya mengerut seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu "Aku yakin, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah kesini, tapi kenapa aku merasa mengenal tempat ini?"

Aku tersenyum senduh melihat calon istriku. "Kau akan tahu nanti" Aku suka ia memejamkan matanya saat aku mengusap wajahnya dengan ibu jariku "Ayo kita masuk" ia membuka matanya dan mengangguk. Aku menggandeng tangannya dan langsung membawanya masuk.

Saat didalam, aku tidak melihat siapapun disana. Termasuk Ayah dan Ibu.

"Tuan dan Nyonya ada di ruang rekreasi, Sasuke-sama" Tiba-tiba suara Ayame terdengar ditelingaku, ia salah satu pelayan di Mansion ini. Aku mengangguk dan langsung membawa Sakura ke tempat mereka menunggu kami.

"Selamat datang, sayang" Ibuku tersenyum lebar ketika ia melihat calon menantunya. Ia bangkit dari kursinya dan langsung menghampiri kami. Ibu memeluk Sakura dengan sayang. Ku lihat Sakura juga tersenyum, aku tersenyum tipis saat tahu jika kekasihku gugup dengan situasi ini. Kemudian aku melihat Ayahku menyusul menghampiri kami. Ia tersenyum juga memeluk Sakura "Senang bertemu denganmu lagi, nak" Ayahku menepuk pelan kepala kekasihku sehingga kekasihku menunduk malu.

"Saya juga senang bisa berkunjung kerumah Baasan dan Jiisan" Sakura tersenyum gugup dengan berojigi pada Ayah dan Ibuku.

"Ah bagaimana kalau kau panggil kami dengan panggilan Ayah dan Ibu!" Ibuku mengerling pada kami. Aku lihat Sakura tersenyum canggung dan Ibu menoleh ke arahku, huh ayolah jangan menggodaku "Kalian akan jadi suami istri nanti. Jadi panggil kami Ayah dan Ibu ya, Sakura-chan"

Sakura tertawa kecil "Baiklah, Ibu emm juga Ayah" apa aku tidak salah lihat kalau wajah Sakuraku memerah?

"Ibu, setidaknya biarkan kami duduk dulu" Ibuku terkekeh mendengar ucapanku.

"Ah kau benar Sasu-kun. Maafkan Ibu" Ibu menggandeng lengan Sakura dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. "Ayo Sakura-chan, kita duduk dulu. Ibu ingin mengobrol banyak padamu"

Sedari tadi Sakura terus tersenyum, namun sedikit menyebalkan karena Ibuku terus memonopolinya.

"Kapan ya terakhir kalinya, Sakura kesini?"

"Kalau tidak salah saat umurnya masih dua belas tahun" Ayahku yang menjawab. Dulu, itu sudah lama sekali.

Aku perhatikan wajah Sakura mengernyit "Maaf Ayah, tapi aku sama sekali tidak ingat kalau dulu pernah kesini?" Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sepertinya ia masih merasa bingung.

"Benar sayang, waktu kecil kamu sering bermain disini. Bersama Sasuke dan juga Itachi" Ibuku tersenyum lembut menatap Sakura yang duduk disebelahnya. Ibuku menggenggam erat tangan kekasihku.

"Itachi?"

"Iya Itachi, kakak Sasuke. Tapi sekarang ia ada di london mengurusi bisnis milik suamiku"

Kepala Sakura menunduk, ia seperti berusaha memahami sesuatu disini. Aku harap ia bisa mengingatnya. Mengingatku.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau mengajakku kencan dirumahmu" Aku terkekeh. Gadisku ternyata bisa merajuk seperti ini.

Mobilku berhenti tepat didepan gerbang rumah Sakura "Lain kali kita ketempat yang kau sukai" Aku tersenyum melihatnya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya ya terserah kau sajalah" Sakura mulai melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa mengantar sampai kedalam" Sakura menoleh sekilas kepadaku.

"Aku kira kau akan mampir sebentar?" Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin mampir, tapi aku masih ada suatu pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan.

Aku menggeleng "Maaf"

Saat ia akan keluar, aku mencegahnya "Setidaknya, berikan aku ciuman dulu"

Aku melihatnya salah tingkah, astaga tingkahnya membuatku ingin tertawa saja sekarang.

"Sebentar saja" Dia mulai menawar.

"Ya sebentar saja" Aku menciumnya. Awalnya aku ingin menciumnya singkat, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa menjauhkan wajahku darinya. Sial, bibirnya benar-benar membuatku candu. Dan aku menginginkan lebih dari ini.

"Emnngghh.." Aku suka suaranya. Suaranya semakin membuatku bersemangat untuk mencumbunya.

Aku melumat bibirnya, memasukkan lidahku kedalam mulutnya. Memiringkan kepalaku agar aku bisa semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Aku menarik pinggulnya, membuatnya mendekat padaku. Aku masih terus mencumbu bibirnya dan meremas payudaranya dari luar "Sahsuu..Emmnngg" Aku menyibak sedikit kera bajunya dan memberikan tanda dibahu polosnya. Selesai. Aku tidak mau cumbuanku sampai terlampau jauh lagi. Ada yang harus segera aku selesaikan.

"Makan siang denganku. Kita kencan diluar" Aku tersenyum, ia terlihat merona tipis "Kau harus terlihat mempesona nanti" aku menatapnya lembut, aku harap ia tahu bahwa aku begitu memujanya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti menggodaku!" apa ini sebuah perintah? aku terkekeh tapi aku tidak peduli.

"Sayang sekali tidak bisa" Dan ia langsung melarikan diri dariku. Aku rasa wajahnya pasti memanas karena aku.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sebenarnya hari ulang tahun kekasihku, tapi aku bahkan belum memberinya ucapan selamat sampai sekarang. Aku tahu ia sudah menanyakan beberapa hal padaku seperti apa ada yang ingin aku sampaikan padanya atau tidak. Aku tahu, ia ingin aku mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tapi tidak, aku tidak akan memberikan selamat padanya sebelum waktu yang tepat tiba. Aku tahu ia bersedih karena ini, tapi aku janji, setelah ini kau akan tersenyum bahagia.

Aku berniat memberikan kejutan ulang tahun dengan menyiapkan makan malam berdua juga berdansa dengannya, mungkin. Tapi kalau menunggu sampai malam datang, aku fikir itu terlalu lama. Ah, jadi kejutan bisa aku siapkan saat makan siang nanti, lalu aku masih bisa makan malam yang romantis dengannya nanti malam. Sempurna.

Sialan, aku sangat payah dalam hal ini. Sungguh. Aku bahkan sudah memutar otak untuk memberi kejutan seperti apa untuk Sakura, kado seperti apa yang harus aku beri untuknya. Aku bukan orang yang ahli dalam hal ini. Jadi yang ada di otakku hanya ini yang ada. Kejutan sederhana dan makan malam romantis. Aku harap ia tidak kecewa nantinya. Ya, semoga saja.

.

.

.

Waktunya sangat mepet. Saat aku tiba di appartemen-ku, aku langsung bergegas masuk kedalamnya. Aku tidak akan terkejut jika didalam sana aku menjumpai Ino dengan kekasihnya, Sai. Serta ada sahabatku, Naruto si Dobe dengan kekasihnya Hinata. Sekitar satu jam yang lalu, aku sengaja menghubungi sahabatku juga sahabat Sakura agar mereka bisa aku ajak kerja sama dalam hal ini, dan aku bersyukur mereka langsung meng-iakan ajakanku untuk memberi kejutan ulang tahun pada Sakura.

"Kau sudah datang Teme?" Itu suara Dobe.

"Kami hampir selesai, sedikit lagi" Ino memberitahuku apa saja yang masih belum selesai. Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding, sudah menunjukkan pukul 11. Aku mengamati ke sekeliling penjuru ruanganku. Hiasan sudah tertempel rapi didinding dan berbagai tempat. Aku cukup takjub mereka bisa mengerjakannya dengan cepat. Ada balon juga ada boneka Doraemon kesukaannya. Boneka itu ada yang berukuran kecil dan..tunggu...ada yang belum terlihat olehku.

"Doraemon yang aku pesan belum datang?" Aku jadi khawatir kalau pesananku belum sampai juga. Semua masih sibuk, kekasih Dobe sedang menata makanan diatas meja, meski ada beberapa makanan yang belum jadi tapi ada Ino sedang berusaha menyelesaikannya. Sai sedang berusaha meniup balon sebanyak mungkin. DOORR satu balon meletus sebelum balon itu selesai ditiup. Ia sedikit mengusap pipinya yang terkena pecahan balon. Aku tidak peduli, tapi Ino, Naruto danHinata mereka semua menertawai apa yang menimpa Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa" ia tersenyum, tapi entahlah, senyumannya aneh "Jangan hanya menertawaiku, bantu aku"

"Kami juga sibuk, baka" Kekasihnya sendiri yang menimpalinya.

Aku menghubungi toko boneka dimana tempat aku memesan boneka itu, bertanya kenapa boneka yang aku pesan belum tiba dan katanya masih ada ditengah perjalanan kesini.

Bagus, aku bisa sedikit tenang untuk ini.

"Apa aku perlu memasang lilin juga di lantai?" Tanya Hinata, Ia terlihat malu-malu. Ini siang apa bagus kalau menyalakan lilin? Tapi ini didalam ruangan tertutup, sepertinya bagus juga kalau ada lilin yang menyala.

"Aku fikir tak apa jika ada lilin. Lagipula disini akan sedikit redup jika semua jendela ditutup"

"Baiklah, Hinata nyalakan lilin sebanyak mungkin dan disepanjang jalan menuju meja makan!" perintah Ino "Aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini" aku lihat Ino membuat sup rumput laut, dan juga membuat puding sekaligus. Apa kami kekurangan tenaga disini? semua terlihat tergesa-gesa dan juga nampak serius.

Aku kemudian beranjak menutup semua jendela yang ada.

"Boneka pesanan anda sudah sampai" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan seseorang dari luar. Ah aku lupa menutup pintu, mungkin dia kurir dari toko boneka.

Aku keluar, aku melihat ada dua orang yang membawanya.

"Bawa saja masuk dan letakkan disana" aku menunjuk sisi kosong diruang tamu tepat sebela sofa panjang. Dua kurir itu langsung mengangkat boneka Doraemon yang tingginya sekitar 170 cm ketempat yang aku tunjuk. Boneka itu sangat besar.

"Terima kasih" aku memberi tips pada mereka dan mereka hilang dibalik pintu.

.

.

.

Sakura sekarang sudah bersamaku. Kami dalam perjalanan menuju apppartemenku. Kalian tahu, gadisku terlihat cantik siang ini. Dia memakai mini dress berwarna putih berlengan panjang. Dress yang dipakainya, panjangnya mungkin sampai sejengkal diatas lutut. Jadi ketika ia duduk, paha putihnya langsung terekspose dimataku. Aku melirik kearah pahanya yang terekspos, aku suka itu. Tubuhnya memang sempurna dimataku.

Aku tersenyum. Aku mengenggam tangan kirinya "Bagaimana perasaannu?"

Sakura mengedikkan bahu "entahlah, tapi jujur, aku merasa sedikit gugup"

"Gugup berkencan denganku?" Dia cantik saat wajahnya memerah dan aku semakin menyukainya.

Sakura mendengus "Fokus saja menyetir!" aku terkekeh, ia membuang muka ke arah jalanan.

Akhirnya kita sampai. Saat tiba didepan pintu appartemenku, aku langsung mempersilahkan dia masuk begitu saja. Jika yang lainnya mungkin akan menutup kedua matanya, tapi aku tidak. Kalau aku meminta atau menutup matanya, dia pasti berfikiran aku sedang memberinya kejutan. Sama saja bohong kalau seperti itu.

Aku sudah memberitahu pada rekan timku, maksudnya Dobe, Ino, Sai, dan Hinata kalau aku akan menyuruh Sakura masuk terlebih dahulu, jadi jika terdengar langkah kaki yang memasuki ruang tamu maka dia adalah Sakura.

Dan..

"Kejuuttaaannnn..." Tim ku, Mereka berteriak kompak penuh semangat.

Aku tersenyum berjalan dibelakang kekasihku. Kemudian aku melangkahkan kakiku sampai di hadapannya. Ia nampak terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, air mukanya nampak bahagia.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sayang!" Aku menciumnya, namun ia masih tak bereaksi. Aku tahu ia masih terkejut dengan kejutan ini. Dan aku berhasil. Kami semua berhasil membuat kejutan ini untuknya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

••• **TBC•••**

A/n : Mengenai Pria duda yang dulunya sempat akan dijodohkan dengan Sakura, akan muncul di chap depan. Lalu mengenai alasan kenapa hubungan keluarga Uchiha dan Haruno seolah saling mengenal, akan terjawab sedikit demi sedikit seiring chapter berjalan.

••

Terima Kasih banyak :

 **d** ark blue and pink cherry, **s** qchn, **S** akura Istri Sah Sauke, **N** urulita asLita-san, **p** uma178, **e** miko, **a** yuniejung, **S** risavers28, **A** ryaniCentric, **r** irisakura, **k** akikuda, **l** ilyooo, **L** aifa, **G** uest, **k** irara967, **k** im sa ra, **z** arachan, **w** , **Y** amaKen, **C** EKBIOAURORAN, **d** olphin1099, **s** hie raizel, **Y** ounghee Lee, **C** hiwe Sakura, **h** anazono yuri, **l** ightflower22, **e** chaNM.

 _Arigatou.._

 _Salam dari Ran, 31-12-16_

 _ **AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2017**_

 _Sampai jumpa tahun depaannn!_


	4. Chapter 4 : Mantan calon suami

**Disc : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning : Typo, OOC dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SAKURA POV**

"Apa kau bahagia?" Tanya Sasuke-kun saat aku selesai membereskan semua bahan dekorasi perabotan ulang tahun dari Sasuke-kun. Ah, semua teman-temanku sudah pulang setengah jam yang lalu. Mereka luar biasa hari ini. Ini akan jadi moment yang tidak akan pernah bisa aku lupakan. Dan sekarang, hanya tinggal aku dan Sasuke-kun saja. Ngomong-ngomong mengenai pertanyaan Sasuke-kun, bagaimana aku tidak bahagia jika mendapat kejutan yang menyenangkan dari orang yang dicintai. Aku sangat bahagia. Ini tidak bisa di jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Aku berbalik menghadap Sasuke-kun dan menatap matanya "Kau lebih tinggi dariku" kataku dengan terkekeh. Lalu aku mengalungkan kedua tanganku dilehernya. Ia sontak langsung menyentuh pinggulku.

"Ck, itu bukan jawaban" decihnya, tapi terdengar menggelikan. Nadanya seperti sebuah rajukan. Aku tersenyum tipis untuk itu.

"Jadi kau bahagia?" tanyanya kembali, seraya menarik pinggulku hingga merapat pada tubuhnya. Hmm, jangan menggodaku Sasuke-kun!

"Pertanyaan bodoh!"

"Apa susahnya menjawabnya! Kau tinggal mengatakan ya aku bahagia Sasuke-kun" sontak aku langsung tertawa mendengarnya. Astaga, kenapa dia bisa selucu ini.

"Nada suaramu seperti nada suara orang waria tahu!. Haha" aku tidak peduli jika ia menatapku dengan tajam. Aku sungguh tidak bisa menahan tawaku, saat ia meniru gaya berbicaraku.

Sejenak aku terdiam saat menangkap lirikan matanya menyorot kearah belakangku. Spontan aku juga ikut menoleh, melibat kira-kira apa yang sedang diperhatikannya.

"Kau lihat apa?" tanyaku ketika aku menatap kembali kearahnya.

Aku mengernyit "Kenapa kau menyeringai huh?" kekehnya terdengar membuatku kesal. Apa sih yang ada di otaknya itu. Seringai itu membuatku takut.

Lalu sesuatu yang menempel di perutku terasa menyebalkan. Oh ayolah... Ia menarikku semakin dalam kerengkuhan tubuhnya. Sialan Sasuke junior mengeras dan menempel erat diperutku.

"Aku ingin melakukannya di sofa"

"Ap-" akh sebelum aku selesai bicara ia sudah memakan bibirku. Dan bagaimana aku tidak mendesis saat ia meremas bokongku dengan sensual.

"Pakaianmu, membuatku semakin mudah untuk menelanjangimu" disaat ia bergairah, masih sempat ia bisa menyeringai. Astaga, kenapa aku bisa jatu cinta dengan pria mesum ini.

"Tapi sebelum itu, mari lakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu" Aku berjengit saat tangannya memasuki celah organ intim bawahku. Sstt, aku tidak sadar celana dalamku ternyata sudah melorot.

"Sasuke-khuun emm" astaga ini luar biasa.

"Kau suka, eh?" ucapnya, kemudian ia mengulum telingaku.

Napasku mulai terengah. Dan mulut Sasuke mulai semakin turun dan turun, sampai ia membuat tanda dibahu kananku.  
Aku sudah tidak tahan, aku ingin ia menyentuhku hingga sangat dalam. Ia kembali melumat bibirku dengan agresif.

"Engh, kenapa kau sangat nikmat!" katanya disela-sela lumatannya. Ia juga sesekali menggesek-gesekkan miliknya kepadaku hingga membuatku semakin basah dibawah sana. Jujur, aku suka ini. Sangat suka.

Dan tanpa aku sadari kembali, ia sudah hampir akan menelanjangiku. Dressku sudah merenggang dari tubuhku dan malai jatuh ke kakiku. Braku menyusul kemudian. Ia melemparkannya entah kemana. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang terpenting adalah tatapan matanya padaku. Ia terlihat begitu frustasi karena diriku. Aku tahu, ia sudah sangat bernafsu. Ia sudah akan sampai dipuncak.

Ia mengangkatku, reflek aku membelit pinggangnya dengan kedua kakiku. Ia mencium dan mengeksploitasi rongga mulutku. Menyesap, menggigit hingga membuatku berdesis.

"Kau curang, pakaianmu masih utuh" kataku saat ia meletakkanku diatas sofa berletter L. Ia tertawa pelan mendengar rajukanku. Ia mencium keningku dan beranjak sedikit menjauh dariku. Dan yang kulihat selanjutnya adalah ia menelanjangi dirinya sendiri. Sampai aku melihat bukti gairahnya yang tegak mengacung dengan tajam.

Aku meneguk ludahku dengan alot. Entahlah, aku merasa miliknya bertambah besar dari sebelumnya. Tapi benar atau tidak aku tidak tahu.

"Kau tidak ingin menyentuhnya?" gila, pertanyaannya membuatku semagin gugup. Aku menatap horor padanya. Ia tertawa hingga membuatnya terlihat seribu lebih tampan dari sebelumnya. Aku masih terdiam shock karena miliknya mengacung tepat didepan wajahku.

"Atau kau ingin merasakannya didalam mulutmu?" astaga, kenapa dia bisa mengatakan itu. Apa aku sanggup menelannya. Ck maksduku memasukkannya dalam mulutku. Aku tidak yakin itu bisa masuk kemulut mungilku ini. Itu terlalu besar. Oh my..

Sialan ia menyeringai.

"Tapi tidak, aku tidak akan memaksamu" ia tersenyum manis hingga membuat wajahku memanas. Kenapa aku jadi sangat malu dihaapannya?

"Sasuke-kun-" aku terdiam sejenak. Ingin menanyakan sesuatu tapi aku tidak mau merusak suasana yang terjadi sekarang.

"Apa?" tanyanya seraya menindiku. Ia menetap kedua mataku dengan sangat dekat, bahkan napasnya terasa di hidungku. Menghela napas, untung napasmu tidak bau Sasuke-kun. Kalau tidak, aku mungkin sudah memalingkan wajahku dan menahan napas.

"Ooohhh" aku mendesah kala kejantanannya bersinggungan dengan vaginaku. Astaga aku tidak kuat. Aku memejamkan mataku dengan erat.

"Jangan tutup matamu ketika aku melakukannya" aku membuka mataku kembali dan mengangguk seketika.

"Kau indah!" pernyataanya membuatku semakin gugup. Jantung sialan, kenapa kau berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Jaga matamu Sasuke-kun. Matamu itu kenapa bergerilya kesemua bagian tubuhku.

"Ahhhh Sasuke-khhuun"

"Ini bagian yang aku suka" Ia meremas satu payudaraku. Membelainya, dan meremas-remasnya. Ia lakukan itu berulang kembali. Dan ia melakukan hal yang sama dengan satu payudaraku yang lain. Perlahan aku melihat Sasuke-kun mulai mengulum putingku yang sudah mengeras. Ia terlihat seperti seorang anak yang sesang menyusu pada ibunya.

"Oh My God!" ia menghisapnya hingga membuatku bulu kudukku berdiri.

"Sasuke-kkhuunn" sialan, kenapa aku merengek padanya.

"Kenapa?-" ia berhenti berkata karena melihat aku mendorong bagian intim bawahku padanya.  
Ia terlihat menyeringai.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Aku tidak menjawabnya. Aku lihat ia memejamkan matanya sesaat dengan mengambil napas besar.

"Cepat lakukan!" akh kenapa aku merajuk seperti ini. Memalukan. Bagaimana bisa aku terlihat seperti sangat memohon padanya.

"Ayo lakukan!" mataku menatap sayu padanya, sedangkan tangan kananya bermain-main di vaginaku.

"Akkhhh"

"Mendesahlah"

"Cium aku dan masukkan penismu kedalam sana"

Ia terkekeh kembali "baiklah. Ini saatnya untuk hidangan utama"

Dan ia langsung meraup bibirku dengan lebih agresif. Penisnya yang tajam menusuk langsung dalam vaginaku. Reflek aku membuka lebih lebar lagi kedua pahaku agar ia bisa memasukinnya lebih dalam lagi. Sesekali ia meremas payudaraku dengan menggebu-gebu. Ia dorong, tarik dan dorong penisnya hingga milikku menjepit miliknya dengan keras seakan aku tidak ingin ia melepaskannya.

"Sasuke-khun. Akhhh lebihh cepath ahh" aku ikut memaju serta memundurkan pinggulku kearahnya. Terdengar bunyi kecipakan penisnya yang bertubrukan dengan vaginaku.

"Ini sangat nikmat. Sst!" ia manciumku lalu mengulum putingku. Begitu seterusnya "kau menjepitku sangat erat, Sayang"

Tidak terasa permainan panas kami sampai beberapa ronde. Dan badanku rasanya sangat lemas sekarang.

Aku bergelung dibawah selimut bersama Sasuke-kun. Meskipun telah melakukan beberapa ronde, namun ternyata orang yang aku cintai ini masih kuat untuk menggendongku kekamar.  
"Kenapa kau tertawa?" tatapan matanya memicing ke arahku. Aku tertawa pelan. Tidakkah ia tahu, kalau aku begitu mengaguminya.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Pria yang memelukku ini berdecak "Kenapa kau selalu tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku tanya apa kau bahagia dan apa yang barusan kau tertawakan? Jangan membuatku kesal" kata Sasuke-kun dengan menarik hidungku.

"Kau ini yang kenapa, kenapa menarik hidungku?"

"Karena kau menyebalkan. Dasar"

"Hehe, ia aku bahagia Sasuke-kun" jeda sejenak "aku tertawa karena kagum dengan kekuatanmu itu" Sasuke-kun memandangku dengan heran, lalu berubah menyeringai. Melihatnya, aku hanya bisa memutar bola mataku. Bosan lihat ia menyeringai.

"Aku masih kuat, kalau kau masih ingin tambah satu ronde lagi" katanya dengan bangga. Heh? Reglek aku menjambak rambutnya.

"Sakura, ck lepaskan!" aku mendengkus melihatnya berusaha menjauhkan tanganku dari kepalanya "astaga, kenapa kau tega melakukannya?" ia terlihat berusaha merapikan rambutnya.

"Kenapa dirapikan?" lalu aku mengacak-acaknya lagi. Haha ini menyenangkan.

"Sakura!" ucapnya tegas dan tajam. Tapi siapa yang takut? Aku tidak takut.

"Tapi kau teelihat tampan dengan rambut berantakan Sasuke-kun" hihi, aku hanya bisa nyengir kuda didepannya.

Sasuke-kun menghela napas, dan tatapan matanya kembali melunak "Kau ini, kenapa menyebalkan hm?" ucapnya dengan mencium keningku. Ia semakin erat memelukku.

"Tadi apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Jadi boleh aku bertanya?"

"Ck, kau ternyata bodoh juga ya!"  
"Kenapa kau mengataiku bodoh?! Iihh kau juga menyebalkan" hampir aku akan menjambak rambutnya, tapi ternyata ia memegang tanganku, seolah-olah ia sudah tahu kalau aku ingin menjambaknya. Aku jadi terkekeh melihatnya.

"Tentu saja, tanyakan saja apa yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tidak perlu untuk minta izin segala"

Menghela napas, aku berusaha mangatur debaran didadaku.

"Baiklah" hening sejenak, aku menatap matanya dengan penuh cinta. Aku suka saat ia mengusap kepalaku dengan sayang "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

"Kita- emm ini apa, Sasuke-kun?" Setelah menyuarakannya, aku lekas langsung bergerak memunggunginya. Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya.

Tangan kiri Sasuke-kun menyelip dan memeluk perutku. Terasa geli saat ia mencium tengkukku.

"Tentu saja kita sepasang kekasih" aku merasa ia menyesap bau rambutku "apa itu yang ingin kau dengar?" terima kasih. Kau membuatku sangat bahagia Sasuke-kun.

Akkh kenapa orang tuaku, membuatku sangat kesal. Aku ada janji dengan Sasuke-kun malam ini. Tapi... Bagaimana ini?

Pintu kamarku terbuka, lalu muncullah ibuku yang cerewet. Meski cerewet, tapi sayang sih.

"Dia sudah datang. Cepat turunlah" ucap Kaas-san keluar namun bebeapa detik kemudian ia masuk lagi menyembulkan kepalanya "kau tidak ingin Tou-sanmu marah kan!" setelah itu Kaa-san benar-benar turun ke lantai bawah.

Dengan terpaksa, aku beranjak turun untuk menemuinya. Penasaran juga sih, siapa duda itu? Ck

Aku tidak berani unjuk tampang disana. Sungguh. Akhh kenapa dia ingin bertemu. Aku belum siap. Aku berdiri kaku didepan guci besar yang menyembunyikan tubuhku. Mengintip sedikit tak apa-kan?

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan?" sontak aku berjengit dan jidatku terbentur guci sialan ini.

"Jangan seperti anak kecil!" kata Ayahku sebelum melewatiku. Dengan tatapan matanya saja aku sudah tahu maksdunya "Sakura, cepat masuk dan temui mantan calonmu itu" aku bersidekap berlagak seperti Ayahku. Aku jadi terkikik sendiri menirukan suara Ayahku.

"Sakura" teriak Ayah.

"Ya, Tousan"

Aku menunduk tidak berani menatap semua oramg yang ada di meja makan.

"Duduklah disamping Ibumu!" aku hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perintah Ayah dengan kaku.

"Sakura, angkat kepalamu!" ck Ayah ini kenapa sih. Aku kan malu "Ehem. Sakura!" ada tekanan pada suaranya. Jadi aku langsung mengangkat wajahku, dan wajah orang itu pertama yang terlihat oleh kedua mataku.

"Hai, kau terlihat lebih cantik dari yang ku lihat di foto" shit dia tampan. Tapi ia tidak terlihat seperti bapak-bapak yang kubayangkan. Apa aku harus menyesal sudah menolaknya?

Aku hanya tersenyum kaku menanggapinya. Aku menunduk karena wajahku bisa merona karena perkataannya.

"Namanya Suzumura Utakata, jika kau tidak menolak, dua minggu lagi dia pasti akan menjadi suamimu. Apa kau menyesal?" seketika aku langsung teringat dengan Sasuke-kun.

"Tentu saja tidak" aiiss aku mengucapkannya terlalu cepat.

"Maaf" aku menunduk, "aku tidak bermaksud-"

Utakata, ia tertawa seraya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Hei, ada lesung pipit diwajahnya. Tampan. Aiiss kenapa wajahku masih bisa memerah karena pria itu.

"Mommyyy" suara anak kecil terdengar. Aku menoleh ke arah sebelahku. Ada anak kecil disana. Menatapku dengan mata-berkaca-kaca "Kau Mommyku"

.

.

.

.

To be continued

Maaf lama update. Wkkw

Lama sekali ya..

Yang udah nunggu ini siapa hyoo..

Jangan lupa tinggalin jejak ya setelah baca. Koment apa gitu. Hehe

Follow dong wattpad aku biar rame. Biar nambah semangat xixi

Nama watty aku : Ranindri..

Mampir ya kesana..

Ini aku post juga disana.

Terima kasih.


End file.
